The best intentions
by witchysiren
Summary: General silliness where Bonnie and Enzo, on holiday with Ric & Damon (post S6) *try* to get Damon laid. Bonenzo & Denzo.


**AN: set in early S7. Enzo didn't go with Lily he went on the Eurotrip with Ric, Damon and Bonnie.**

 **I've included a few entries from Bonnie's journal in italics to explain the Denzo = Bonenzo journey...**

* * *

"Hey there," a girl with dyed purple hair slid into the stool between Bonnie and Enzo. While Ric was seeing fortune tellers and Damon was drinking his weight in alcohol every night, Enzo and Bonnie had teamed up to kept watch over their mourning friends.

The more time Bonnie and Enzo spent together due to looking after the oblivious drunken Damon, and desperate Ric, they had discovered that they shared a lot of similarities. They acknowledged that they were a good team. However, there was just something that kept them from taking that last step to becoming actual friends.

Bonnie and Enzo shared a look as the girl leaned forward, giving her ample cleavage a boost. Bonnie gave him a thumbs up.

"My name is Lorenzo, but you can call me Enzo," Enzo smiled at the girl.

Bonnie chuckled softly, only audible to Enzo, he controlled his smile, making it brighter, ignoring the sullen witch.

"I'm Carlie," the girl said brightly, "and you can…"

"See that handsome bloke over," there Enzo cut in indicating with his index finger.

"Call me tonight," Carli finished off lamely turning to look at Damon Salvatore she nodded looking back at Enzo.

"If you're looking for adventure, passion and mind blowing sex he's your man," Enzo said earnestly.

Bonnie hissed and cringed, this was usually how it went. She wanted to face palm.

The girl picked up her drink, swirled it pensively, looked back at Damon and then downed it in one go.

Enzo was getting his hopes up, this one hadn't thrown the drink in his face and called Enzo a pimp and Damon a whore.

"If he's so great why don't **you** shag him?" The girl asked poking Enzo in the chest before picking up her purse and sliding off the stool and walking away.

"Bollocks!" Enzo exclaimed and turned to Bonnie, "I haven't the foggiest idea why this keeps happening," he said bewildered.

Bonnie took a deep breath and composed herself. She was going to say what she'd been thinking for the past few weeks, that Enzo was a terrible wingman with the best intentions. Enzo's interest in Damon was so obvious that anyone could see it, save for Enzo or Damon. It was her duty as Damon's best friend and Enzo's acquaintance to tell them the truth.

The way Bonnie saw it, Elena wanted Damon to live his life and not wait around for 6 decades, and Enzo wasn't the kind of guy who was going to be a threat to Elena and Damon's love story. It wasn't a malicious thought but no one was ever going to fall in love with Enzo. Maybe it would be a good distraction for Damon to be with a vampire for a while. They were more resilient than most of these drunk tourists.

"The reason no one takes you up on your suggestion to sleep with Damon is… because you sound like you want to do so yourself," Bonnie scrunched up her nose, feeling like captain obvious.

"What… don't be daft, love. If anyone is in love with Damon, it's you stop projecting," he smirked taking a swig of his drink.

Bonnie shook her head, the shameless Brit was using her own words against her. She wasn't going to give up not when she'd just opened Pandora's box.

"The way you look at him, the way you hold him, the way you talk about him… Enzo it is not how friends talk about each other and these randoms can see you two are more than friends," Bonnie wanted to see how Enzo would talk himself out of that.

"You mean like everyone can also see you and Damon are more than friends?" Enzo smirked.

Before Bonnie could protest about women and men being able to stay just friends, Damon slumped into the stool between Bonnie and Enzo.

"My lonliness is killing me," Damon sighed dramatically.

"Mate, I'm sure one of these lovely ladies…" Enzo piped up eagerly.

"And I must confess I still believe," Damon sang.

"Okay Britney Spears, enough!" Bonnie shoved her fingers in her ears.

Damon grinned at Bonnie then turned to Enzo, "Bonnie's managed to get me laid every single night when she was my designated wing-witch but when it comes to you, nada. I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose. Still seeking revenge for…"

"Leaving me in a cage to die?" Enzo asked glumly.

"Get over it Enzo, we've all had crap lives," Damon said waving his hand.

"Well objectively his is the worst one I've heard," Bonnie shrugged.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Enzo smiled at her warmly.

She grinned back, feeling a strange warm comfort in her belly.

Damon slammed his hands on the counter, "Enzo get me laid or you're going home on the next flight."

"Wait no!" Enzo cried, Damon was basically the sum total of his friends, his life actually did revolve around Damon. He would be at a loss, Damon gave his life meaning.

"What No!" Bonnie protested, having Enzo around was nice, there was someone to make fun of and allowed her to ignore the fact that Damon resented her for Elena's absence.

"I suggest you get to work Enzo, my buddy my pal," Damon clapped Enzo on the back and sauntered away.

"I… uh don't suppose you want to take one for the team and," Enzo looked at Bonnie sheepishly.

"No way there is not enough alcohol in the world to make me sleep with Damon Salvatore unlike you I don't want to sleep with my best friends," Bonnie said resolutely.

"Very well," Enzo replied holding his head high, scanning the room for willing women.

"Why don't you uh take one… for the team? He just said he wanted to get laid. He didn't specify it had to be a random," Bonnie smiled encouragingly at him.

"You, Bonnie Bennett are an underrated genius. But I doubt it would work…" Enzo said, a picture of doom and gloom.

"If you want to stay on this trip you're going to have to march right up to Damon, kiss him and tell him that he's getting laid tonight," Bonnie said crossing her arms across her chest.

Enzo didn't look convinced.

Bonnie wanted to blurt out, don't worry about ruining your friendship after sex, because Damon doesn't really care about you or your friendship.

Instead she diplomatically said, "If you don't try you'll never know."

Sighing Enzo slid off the stool and walked past Bonnie, he spoke in a quiet tone, "If he does send me back, I'll have you know getting to know you was one of the best moments of this jaunt through Europe."

Bonnie grabbed his hand before he was out of reach, he looked at her hand and then up at her face with a puzzled look on his face, "I know we aren't friends but I feel the same," Bonnie squeezed his hand, "Now go get your man."

* * *

 ** _3 years later._**

Elena was at her welcome back party. Bonnie had found another prison world and scored a handful of Vampirism cures. She had also just died and had taken the life purpose of Rayna Cruz a vampire hunter, she had 3 human lives left. Elena had helped Tyler, Stefan, Enzo, Caroline, Matt and Damon to convince Bonnie to come out of her coma.

Bonnie was now like Jeremy, a full time vampire huntress. When she was on her last life, Enzo would take the cure and live out his days with her.

Elena was overwhelmed with all the love from Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Ric, Matt, Stefan and of course Damon, all her friends. She was very surprised about Bonnie and Enzo but they looked so happy that she rolled with it and didn't question it.

Since there was so much going on Elena went into her bedroom, grabbed Bonnie's journal and slipped into her bed. She would join the festivities in a few minutes. She loved being awake and surrounded by her family but at the same time, she felt like so many pieces of information were missing, it felt like watching a TV show in its last season.

Elena randomly opened a page, Elena's eyes opened wide. She had to re-read the words. She frowned, eyes blinking in confusion.

 _"Enzo and Damon totally boned! Remember all the times he was insulting Matt and Stefan and saying Damon was better? All the times he was awful to you? It was because he wanted Damon for himself! He's so hopelessly in love with Damon. **BUT** don't worry Elena. No one will **ever** fall in love with Enzo, let alone Damon. Damon will get fed up of Enzo and all that will be left of Enzo in our lives will be this journal entry. Oh I see Enzo's walk of shame right now. Got to go. Oh god Damon just slapped his ass. I did not see that. They're coming over."_

Slamming the journal shut. Elena gingerly opened the journal again a few pages later.

 _"Elena, you will **not** believe what just happened! Enzo saved my life from a sweet old lady who tried to kill me! He said he's my guardian angel. Turns out the old lady was a vampire huntress named Rayna Cruz she wants to kill Damon! Don't worry though Enzo would die before he lets anything happen to Damon, they're so cute together. We're on the run I'll update you later."_

 _"Damon is such a wanker, yeah I know I have been hanging around with Enzo so much I've started saying bollocks too. Anyway Damon abandoned us. Enzo and I are hiding out in the woods, he's teaching me to play the guitar. Well I think he spends 80% of the time mocking me and rest doing some teaching. We're bonding over how much Damon let us down. Oh he's here with coffee, he's such a good listener. He always gets my coffee just right!"_

 _"ELENA! Enzo threw me the most romantic dinner. I swear to god I thought he was going to kiss me he didn't. Every time I think he's into me, I remember his thing with Damon. Too bad I'm not his type, I'm not a selfish self-destructive man-child. Sorry I know you love Damon but still. Anyway, I really, really, really wanted to kiss Enzo. I don't know when I started missing him."_

 _"Elena. I want you to know that you're the first person I am telling this. Enzo and I are **TOGETHER**! I totally get it now. I'll never judge anyone for hooking up with a vampire ever again. I still hate Damon though. Talk soon, he's making risotto."_

 _"Elena! Wait till you hear this, so today…"_

"You can do that later, come on," Caroline giggled plucking the book out of Elena's hand. "We've missed you long enough."

Eyeing the journal longingly Elena walked after Caroline. She was greeted by Jeremy who gave her a hug. As hard as Elena tried she could not make eye contact with Enzo for the rest of the day or her life.


End file.
